User talk:GuildKnight
This user has moved to Grand Theft Wiki. Inquiries are to be done there. Talk2me | | Archives ---- ---- Perfect Mission Hi GK! A while ago I started on an idea that Gboyers came up with, to write a perfect mission article and use it as a guide for writing mission articles all over the wiki. Both GB and A-Dust gave me their input and now that I've remembered about it, and it's getting closer to perfect, I would like to get some input from you as well (I'm also going to ask Eganio, but with him being even more inactive than you, I don't know if I will get any input from him real soon). Here is a link. Thanks! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 02:40, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :Looks pretty good to me. I'm not sure if I like the bullets in the walkthrough, and you switch tenses a couple times (it should always be in present tense), but other than that, looks like you've got a good thing there! --GuildKnightTalk2me 17:04, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::I originally had the walkthrough in paragraph form, and on the talk page, Gboyers recommended bullets to make information easier to find. I will have a read and try to fix the tense. Thanks! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 04:03, 1 January 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Hmm, I did notice that I said "Niko will ..." alot. It's now fixed. Have another read. It's a good thing I asked you cos no one else has noticed that! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 09:50, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Leaving I'm sorry to hear your intentions GK. Yes the community has perhaps got a little thin, but all the "easy" content from GTA IV is up, and now theres a long hard slog ahead to get all the rest of the GTA IV content up. We've brought 3 new staff on board this week, since I've been pretty busy with exams and work. I have no idea where Ed has gone, but we could really use you being here now. Obviously it's your decision, but I'm asking you to stick around. Let me know - Gboyers talk 18:27, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :I'll give it another shot, guys. I've been out of the loop for a while, so excuse me as I get back into the hang of things. *Rolls up her sleeves* --GuildKnightTalk2me 22:42, 15 January 2009 (UTC) What's Changed Answer Hi, I didn't answer your question real great before on IRC, but now I've been thinking about it. It's not the wiki that's changed, it's the community. We lost alot of our old editors and have a few new ones. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 10:16, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Cleanup Project Hi GK. As part of our first Cleanup Project, I have assigned some tasks to staff members. This way, all the tasks get done, not just the obvious ones. I know you're not completely active at the moment, but could you have a go at (fixing/removing broken links) and (deleting bad ones, putting good ones into pages). I've given you two smaller tasks rather than one larger one, so if you could do those that would be great. Bear in mind that images have moved to the "File" namespace for some reason. Just ask if you have any questions, or read the project page. Thanks - Gboyers talk 20:18, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :No problem. Those are things I can get done on a here-and-there basis, so thanks! ;) I'll go through the wanted first, maybe some of the unused can be used in those places. :(By the way, since I've been out of the loop for a bit, which administrative-type pages would you suggest I add to my watchlist? - because I check my emails more than recent changes. I've got all the obvious ones on my watchlist, but I'm sure there's a few I should add - like GTA Wiki:Cleanup Projects) --GuildKnightTalk2me 04:16, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Thank You for the Promotion! I would just like to stop by and thank you for the promotion and I am trying to fix up on my grammar.Again thank you very much!-User:BloodyGTA :What you are talking about is the one that if a word is mispelled while typing a red underline appears under the mispelled word,right?,because I have that on my laptop but it is not working so I use my other computer which does not have it.Other than that thank you again.-User:BloodyGTA Cleanup Project Hey GuildKnight, the second phas of the Cleanup Project is underway. Instead of assigning out tasks to people, I'll let you go there and pick your own. Just sign your name next to the tasks you'd personally like to help out with, and get underway. Gboyers talk 23:04, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Hey thanks for the welcome it would be very aprecciated if you could help me with my question As you already know, i am new to wiki, so i just had a question How do you leave like an answer to someones question and/or forum? Also(This is just a random question) Have you noticed that Niko on the top of the page is lefty?--Linkmaster420 02:09, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Is there a page already made describing the rewards for crushing vehicles at a crusher in GTA 2.--Gta-mysteries 02:43, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome message. Having trouble doing rebuts and responding to gripes. Also, don't get mad but, why are there so many moronic gripes. It seems the same @#%^&*&^ is whining about the same Sunni over and over again. It gets annoying. Thank the Force for Gerry Smith, evidently!!!